zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gwyllgi
Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gwyllgi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 16:42, 18 May 2009 NOTE Remember folks you can see my return insults to bullshitters on the top of their pages! but i will personally comment them on this page. Power Armor lol There's currently no "regulation"-standard military set of total-coverage body armor, outside of "gunsuits" (worn by vehicle gunners) and bomb suits (employed by EOD personnel). There's certainly no Canadian types, and that goofy piece of st you keep bringing up isn't real "armor". It's a bunch of impact-resistant plastic with all kinds of fake-ass knobs, dials, and other bullshit on it. The guy that made is a confirmed fruitcake; he's just got a lot of money to spend on stupid shit. A more practical set of armor would be the ones I detailed in the main article; the closest would be a REDMAN suit; it provides the same protection as the crap you're on about, is cheaper, and available at the training facilities of most larger police departments. I don't know what you're on about "militant factions of the Air Force", either. Stick to some shit that actually makes sense. The article you're talking about underwent a veto process and was deleted by an administrator, as well as heavily chopped down prior to that by me. -- A *real* US Marine, who actually knows what he's talking about Oh, another one. "Did you know that 89% of all newbs would rather put extra numbers in their names instead of coming up with something original?" - 0311 = my MOS, you dumb fuck. "Now i looked at the redman armor which if it was anything like a fullbody military armor of which i speak it wouldn't be that easy to aquire not even by police" - SRT's officers often wear heavier armor than we do; you're making an assumption about availability that is patently incorrect. "By the way lets assume you are a marine and not a 15 year old virgin" - 2BN2MAR FOX CO under Captain Estes and First Sergeant Grinstead, HQBN2MAR TRK CO under Captain Reeves and Gunnery Sergeant Haverty, 3 combat deployments to Iraq, currently attached to MOBCOM in the Marine Corps Reserve. "what kind of marine uses the term "lol"" - The kind that, you know, *owns a computer*, and is behind one a couple hours out of every workday? You didn't address anything in a logical manner, you just plastered a bunch of barely understandable English all over the page and ranted about rogue factions of the military that don't even exist; also, learn what "paramilitary" means. I'm not understanding your continued references to "USAF regulation" either - there aren't any military regulations about "full body armor". Besides, what would the Air Force have to do with creating equipment standards and regulations for a system employed by Marine and Army infantry personnel? And yeah, "Marine" is a proper noun, jackass. Make your "uncles" (lol) proud and say it like you mean it. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] , Echo Four Delta out, bitch. Wait so you're not really a marine you're a overated tech guy? so those tours were essentially perfectly safe for you, except those times when you got "attacked" by a wild camal spider? seriously why do you idiots worship him i've killed more bucks than him with my bowie knife than he's killed bugs! dude seriously every single person that screams i was in the military never went into action. analyze him for a second, how many marines do you all actually know? i mean really know. not from the internet. not just some guy you knew from school but your actual friend or relative. one you've grown up knowing. with that said i think you all would make excellent entries for the darwin awards. I'm currently in the Marine Corps Reserve, attached to MOBCOM (as I said before), so I have a job outside of the military. I work as a security officer for Massey Energy, and a bit of that work entails monitoring and maintaining a networked electronic surveillance system. So, no, I'm not an overrated tech guy. My occupation in the Marine Corps was 0311 - the designator for "infantry rifleman", so yeah, I've seen my fair share of trigger time (once again, as noted befOre, 3 combat deployments, spanning OIF 2 (assend and mopups), 3 (full operation), 4 (full operation), and 6-8, as well as Operation Trifecta, if you want to look that one up). So, yeah. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 17:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Dont' mess fuck with Griever Dude, Griever knows what he's talkin' about. Don't second guess him. 19:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yea no thanks i work with logic not superstition. next time leave your name please so tracking you down isn't trouble! Dude, for real, DON'T mess with Griver. If he says something, hes sure about it. 23:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Also dude, don't reply on you're own talk page. By the way, I'm Conqueror_of_all_Zombies. And dude, supersuits? How is that logic? 04:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Obviously griever will just send you guys here, so i can reply on my own talk page. and as for the supersuits, i can link you a video of a U.S. test subject that i used as a reference. he's wearing a powered exoskelton if you'd like to see it. second fuck griever and his whole family, thirdly fuck griever, who is probably sitting in his mom's basement as opposed to a dorm room. - Nope, 2 bed/2 bath apartment, sorry. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 17:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) @ Zombies: Accually, the military is working on powered armor. @ Gw whatever the fuck your name is: Dude, your fucked. 18:13, June 6, 2010 (UTC) how do you figure? ```` :Guys. It's a fucking zombie wiki. If you are having a flame war on it, you're aleady fucked. Chill out, have fun, try to preserve some order, and dont piss anyone off that can ban you. All parties should drop it. No winners, no losers. Just make the place better, ok? — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 04:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Reverted your removal Hey dude. I had to revert two of your edits. Sorry about that. Wikia, Wikipedia, etc, will all be useless in a zombie apocalypse, so I think the info should be kept. If you think otherwise, feel free to contact me and we can work things out. Have a nice day! BobNewbie talk • blog 16:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC)